narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boil Release
Han relation probability is there some possibility that Han's steam tchniques are boil release? though that would be wierd as the Mizukage would be able to use tecniques of two tailed beasts. (talk) 20:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Its actually a major possibility as Mizukage can already use one tailed beasts power, why not another? Since boil release is really just steam techniques, it most likely is the same thing. Is is eally likely(Kouseki) ::# Han's steam techniques appear to be just that: techniques using steam. He has an oven on his back producing steam. The Fifth Mizukage's Boil Release isn't steam, but acid. It behaves quite different from steam. ::# Han's steam techniques weren't even hinted to be a new element. ::# There is nothing suggesting that Han's steam techniques are related to his Tailed Beast. :: --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Look at steam release: techniques theres only one of them and its steam, if youre talking about the one before that was the lava technique chojuro was talking about, not boil.(kouseki) No such thing as steam release. Omnibender - Talk - 23:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry got confused, Look at Boil release techniques, theres only one of them and its steam, if youre talking about the one before that was a lava technique, the thing chojuro was talking about, not boil.(kouseki) Not steam, mist. What she used was an acid mist. Omnibender - Talk - 23:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Steam=mist, same thing. Could we put Han has a boil user or is it the "Not enough info on it" guise. Steam is vaporized water. Mist is liquid water particles in suspension. Han uses steam, Mizukage uses acid mist, and probably other forms of acid. Han does not use acid. Omnibender - Talk - 23:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) NO! it even says that they are techniques that combine fire and water-based chakra to create a powerful corrosive vapor capable of melting anything. The user is also able to control the range of the vapor's acidity. Mist, Steam whatever it could stilln be the same thing, I dont really think so that much anymore but its possible. Kouseki (talk) 00:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's the TheUltimate stepped in. You can combine two elements and create a new jutsu, that doesn't mean you are REALLY combining them to make a new Release. Look at Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet. The Third combined a Earth Release and a Fire Release, and what was that? :And Omnibender has clearly showed us all that mist and steam are clearly not the same thing but regardless is regardless, Kishimoto said Han used steam related techniques. He did not say Steam Release or that there was a steam nature. And he most certainly didn't say Boil Release. Han can not use Boil Release, and his steam techniques are not related to Boil Release.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Acidity? How could boiling water be acidic. It's water, have you ever been in a pool and came out and you were just a head. :Boil Release ≠ boiling water. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Mizukage said herself she would have to drop the acidity level, learn about what you're talking about before complaining. Omnibender - Talk - 18:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Different techniques or variation? I noticed that at least in the anime, the Mizukage used a small puff of vapor and vapor released from all over her body. Are these separate techniques or just variations of the Skilled Mist Technique? :They seem to be the same. The mist that melted the Zetsu from her body seemed to be the pre-existing mist as she can control the acids pH level.--''Deva '' 21:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::okay boiling water is basically no is water you guys therefore its steam when you boil water little steam comes out and bubbles and the water and boiling water is really hot melts skin like acid steam burns you like fire thats right and you can 1 2 and 3 degree burn from it steam is made from boiling water look it up or boil water and see the steam come from it steam is water vapor though so i wander does this mean a boil release user can control boiling water and steam or are they separated im gonna say separate cause author separated other elements like water ice wood and so on i say boil release is melting away while steam isburning away but the steam way of burning look up steam and boiling water. :Boil Release ≠ boiling water. :Boil Release → acid. Omnibender - Talk - 21:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I still believe that the Five Tails controls Boil Release - first: it's the combined element of Fire and Water, at Han's steam armour is basically an outer help to combine these elements - second: the name, I know, that sometimes(dust release it has nothing to do with it. - third: we've already seen that some kekkei genkai have totally different usages. Best example Lava Release (magma for Roushi, flowing lava for mei, quicklime for Kurotsuchi, vulcanized rubber for Dodai); Wood release (Hashirama had a more lively 'tree release', while Yamato mostly used, real wood, a material), and even Magnet release.. Gerisama (talk) 11:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :You believe it, alright. Still, no proof that Kokuō can use Boil Release yet. For now all we know is that he can heat up its chakra – as well as its jinchūriki's – to the boiling point to improve the phisical strength, nothing more.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:54, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Coincidence There is a coincidence through which Mei's and Ōnoki's techniques share a similarity. Both the Boil Release and Dust Release have only one known technique.Undominanthybrid (talk) 20:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) so does the storm release (not counting the movie which isn't canon) and toroi's use of magnet release and kurotsuchi's use of lava release and from the games alice's unnamed kekkei genkai and ryuzetsu from the 5th shippuden movie' kekkei genkai dragon life reincarnation. that's just junk trivia, for all we know that may be the only technique of that kekkei genkai. (talk) 20:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Opening Sequence Variation In the ninth opening sequence for Naruto: Shippūden, Mei spits a pink mist from her mouth. Could be a version of this technique with a different design ?(Alx shouton (talk) 20:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC)) :Aye. I think the colour is just symbolic of the "flirtatious" kiss.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:51, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Kkkkk... Funny, thnks fr the answer Users Just to speed this up, can someone remove Han and Kokuō as Boil Release users? --Atrix471 (talk) 00:04, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Why isn't Han a User? It's all in the title. Naruto couldn't use Boil release normally, there's no indication that his Six Path Sage Mode allows him to do so independently of the Chakra he recieved from all the tailed beasts, so why is he counted, but not Han? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 04:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Han is a user, it is in his article's infobox. However, for some reason, it does not appear in this article's infobox. Thanks for pointing that out. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 04:31, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem, though I was expecting some ridiculous answer to be frank. I'm amazed this turned out to be a simple oversight. Glad I could help improve the wiki for a change instead of sparking pointless debate. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Han is still not showing up. Anyway someone can fix that? --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 11:14, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::There was some bugs with Han showing up, I think he appeared like several times. You are better off directing this to UltimateSupreme though. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Alright will do, thanks SuperSajuuk. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 11:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC)